Wringer mops having replaceable cleaning sponges have been known for some time and usually require the removal and replacement of a threaded bolt and nut to remove and replace the cleaning sponge. The removal and replacement of the threaded bolt and nut usually requires the use of hand tools which are not readily available to the housewife and which are not easily operable in the confined space in which they are usually positioned. Also, the nut and screw arrangement may become rusted and corroded with use and is difficult to remove and replace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,259 discloses a cleaning sponge connection for a wringer mop which eliminates the need for a nut and bolt connection. The nut and bolt connection is replaced by a hook arm and a biased snap-latch which is operable to permit the cleaning sponge to be removed from the hook arm and replaced by a new cleaning sponge. However, the use of this type of connection requires that the cleaning head operating mechanism be operable to move the cleaning sponge to three different positions, that is, an innermost position where the cleaning sponge is drawn between the squeezing rollers for squeezing liquid from the cleaning sponge, a first outer or intermediate position with the lower portion of the cleaning sponge extending outwardly between the squeezing rollers to a cleaning position, and a second outer position with the cleaning sponge and the support channel positioned outwardly beyond the squeezing rollers to a position where the cleaning sponge may be removed from the hook arm. Also, the production of the biased snap-latch increases the cost of the manufacture of the wringer mop and the snap-latch arrangement may be bent or become corroded so that it is inoperative.